MayDecember
by snoozie2105
Summary: Their was a May-December relationship, but not just in the usual sense.


Author's note: This one's for Tonnie. She unwittingly gave me the idea that has become this one-shot. Yes, it's sappy, but there you have it. I have no claims to CM or its characters.

Theirs was a May-December relationship, but not just in the usual sense. It was a May-December relationship in that it literally took David Rossi from May to December to call Jennifer Jareau his.

_The month of May was come, when every lusty heart beginneth to blossom, and to bring forth fruit; for like as herbs and trees bring forth fruit and flourish in May, in likewise every lusty heart that is in any manner a lover, springeth and flourisheth in lusty deeds. For it giveth unto all lovers courage, that lusty month of May.  
- - - Sir Thomas Malory, " Le Morte d'Arthur" _

It was May when David Rossi gathered his courage and got serious about wooing and winning Jennifer Jareau. She had finally broken up with her boyfriend, a decision that he personally thought was long overdue, and the path was at long last clear. He had always kept a close eye on her, but he watched her even more carefully throughout the winter and early spring, working early and late, to the point of physical, mental and emotional exhaustion. He had seen this combination of avoidance and denial before: throwing yourself into your work so that it consumes you, so that you don't dwell on or even think about your own problems. Hell, he'd done it. He knew it didn't work, and he knew it wasn't healthy.

And he'd be damned if he would sit by and watch this beautiful, intelligent, vibrant young woman lose herself in heartache and the ugliness of life that they saw on a daily basis. The dark circles under her eyes, the listlessness, the catnaps on the jet that were a pitiful attempt at making up for the previous night's lack of sleep ... she needed to be reminded of what was good and beautiful in life, and, truth be told, so did he.

It wouldn't be easy, especially if she was opposed to May-December romances, but when David Rossi set his mind to something, there was no stopping him until he accomplished what he'd set out to do. He wanted Jennifer Jareau, and he would have her, but this wasn't about making a conquest – it was about liberation. For both of them.

_O, my luve's like a red red rose  
That's newly sprung in June:  
O my luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly played in tune.  
- - - Robert Burns, "My Love Is Like a Red Red Rose" _

It was June when he officially asked her out. He had been prepared for her to say no, she couldn't, not when she had a chance to catch up on everything she'd been putting off, but they had been spending time together – drinks in the bar of whatever hotel they happened to be staying in after the rest of the team called it a day, early breakfasts in greasy spoons long before the rest of the team, even Hotch, was up and ready to go, sometimes talking about work, other times talking about anything but work – and he thought the odds of getting her out for an evening on the town were at least 60-40 in his favor. When he stopped by her office earlier in the week to ask her to keep Friday night open, she hesitated a moment, then said yes, she would be happy to.

He didn't give her any details, which only heightened her anticipation. When he picked her, a bouquet of roses in hand, her shy smile and whispered "Thank you" as she accepted the bouquet and buried her nose in it told him he was off to a good start. After putting the roses in a vase of water and grabbing a sweater to wear over her sun dress once the sun went down, they were off. He could hardly keep his eyes off her.

The plan was to take in an evening performance of the National Symphony Orchestra on the National Mall. Determined to make their outing special, to let her know his interest in her went beyond professional, he pulled out all the stops, even preparing a picnic – an antipasto platter from his favorite Italian deli and a bottle of Viognier he'd been saving for a special occasion. An evening with her definitely counted as a special occasion.

When the music began, she scooted close to him and boldly picked up his arm to drape it around her shoulders. When the music ended, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair, then, sensing no resistance, he laid a soft kiss on her lips.

_Hot July brings cooling showers,  
Apricots and gillyflowers._

_- - - Sara Coleridge, Pretty Verses for Children _

It was July when they spent their first night together. Hotch, Emily, Reid, Pen and Morgan had all come out to his farm for a Fourth of July barbecue, but when they started to leave, she stayed. To help clean up, she told them as they got in their cars.

They weren't fooling anyone. It was obvious that the old profiler and young media liaison were more than colleagues and friends. The change in them was evident to anyone with eyes. It didn't take sharp observation skills to see it.

Nestled together in his most comfortable deck chair with one glass of Scotch, they made their own fireworks as day faded into night. Long moments and many hot kisses later, she finally straddled him, taking off her tank top as she did so. He thought his heart would stop. She was breathtaking in the moonlight. He praised the genius who had invented front-closure bras.

Her small fingers were undoing the buttons of his white cotton shirt, her lips placing kisses on each inch of his chest she exposed. The next articles of clothing to come off were her shorts, and his jeans, and the next move was to his bed. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing. His eyes never left hers as he pulled back the covers and gently laid her down. Her body, her soul, were open to him.

Later, as he watched her sleep, completely satiated and thoroughly exhausted by their lovemaking, he thought life couldn't possibly get any better than this – rain on a tin roof, thunder and lightning in the distance, and the love of his life sleeping soundly by his side.

_August creates as she slumbers, replete and satisfied. _  
_- - - Joseph Wood Krutch _

It was August when they talked about their relationship, their future. These discussions usually happened on the verge of sleep, once they had came down from the heights of passion. He had never been much for post-coital interaction, but he was content to stay awake long after she was asleep just to look at her.

It wasn't enough for him to steal private moments with her as their schedule allowed. He wanted more, permanence, and he wanted it now. She did too, but she wanted it in time. He knew without asking that she was worried. He could see it when she couldn't meet his eyes, when she twisted strands of her hair around her finger. The team was elated to see them so happy together, and they hadn't let their relationship interfere with their work in any way – not even Hotch could claim impropriety – but there were bound to be grumblings from higher up.

That possibility didn't scare him – he had stared down serial killers and not blinked – but it scared her. She was early in her career, making a name for herself in the Bureau, and while she would never deny him, she would never jeopardize the career that she had worked so hard for. And he couldn't have been more proud.

_September: it was the most beautiful of words, he'd always felt, evoking orange-flowers, swallows, and regret.  
- - - Alexander Theroux _

It was September when she told him that she wanted to take a break. She was in love with him, of that she was sure, but she needed him to understand, to just give her time to sort some things out for herself. She didn't offer an explanation, and he didn't ask for one. He didn't understand, and he doubted he would even if he knew what was going on that pretty head of hers. Had he pushed her? Had he asked things of her that she wasn't ready to give? What could he do but agree? If she asked for the moon he'd give it to her.

She was more focused than ever at work, intent on the cases demanding their attention, and it worried him. Her face was pale and drawn, and he noticed that she had lost weight – not that she had any to lose anyway. He had the vague feeling that she was drifting away, and he was desperate to keep her anchored. He even considered asking Emily to talk to her, to find out for him where she had gone, but he knew Emily would never betray her confidence, and, when it came right down to it, he didn't dare involve anyone else. It would be too much like being in high school and having a friend tell a girl that he liked her, and they were certainly not teenagers.

So he fought against his self and didn't pressure her. They grabbed coffee or lunch when they had time, but when the end of the work day came, they went to their own homes, not out to to dinner or a movie or out to his farm. His pillows and sheets still smelled like her perfume – Burberry – and some of her clothes were still in his closet and chest of drawers. He wanted his home to be her home, and he held out hope that she would come back. She had to. It would kill him if she ended it with him now. He was too far gone.

_"Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush."  
- - - Van Morrison, Moondance _

It was October when she came back to him. He was out getting firewood from his shed, and when he heard a car approaching, his senses went on alert. He didn't get much traffic out his way, and he thought someone must be lost. When he saw her car making its way up the long drive, he wasn't sure what to think. As she got out of her car, he saw that her face was wet with tears. She didn't say a word as she got out, slammed the door, and headed straight for him.

He dropped the firewood and opened his arms. She rushed into them, crying and murmuring something about being sorry and understanding if he was angry with her for being stupid. He didn't care that he couldn't make out a damn word she was saying. All that mattered was that she was there.

When she calmed down, he lifted her chin with his fingers and wiped away a lingering tear. His lips caught hers in a passionate yet tender kiss, and she knew that no matter what happened, no matter what obstacles they faced, whether real or just in her head, they would get through them together.

The firewood forgotten, they made their way to the house, kissing and undressing as they went despite the chill in the air. Briefly he was reminded of their first time in the moonlight, but his body and his mind were focused on the here and now. Tomorrow they would find her shirt on the porch, his on the floor of the living room, and tomorrow her entire body would be scratched by his beard, his back raw from her fingernails. The discomfort was temporary, and so worth it.

**"_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain"_****_  
_****_- - -Guns n' Roses, November Rain _**

_It was November when they went to their superiors at the BAU. Hotch went too, offering his complete professional and personal support to the people he always went to first in a crisis. He had to say it was an honor to work with them in the field and to stand beside them in this office. _

_Yes, there were raised eyebrows, and yes, there were questions, but an hour later they still on the same team, still an item, stronger than ever. When the going got tough, he fought the temptation to rush to her defense and simply let her do her own talking. That didn't go unnoticed. When emotions ran high, they kept a professional distance. And she was a tiger when fighting for something that she wanted. _

_Neither could believe it had gone as well as it had. There would be difficult times ahead, they knew, but once they were alone in his office, he picked her up and swung her around, her squeal of delight music to his ears, their self-imposed ban on PDAs at the office ignored. Little did they know, thanks to the windows that were a main feature of the BAU, they had an audience. Morgan handed Pen a Kleenex ... Emily said a silent thank you to whatever powers that were that her friends were together and happy ... Reid forgot science and philosophy and whatever else that went on in his head and let himself believe in the power of love. Hotch simply smiled headed back to his office. _

_That night they decided put her house on the market and get her moved out to the farm in time for Thanksgiving. That important detail taken care of, he took her to bed, where they proved multiple times just how deeply they cared, just how much they loved each other. _

_"__We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas,_

___We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year._

___Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,_

___We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year._

___- - - Traditional Christmas Carol_

It was December when he received the two best Christmas gifts ever. Just after he put a very impressive ring on the all-important finger, and she said yes to the all-important question – the first best Christmas gift – she handed him a small rectangular box – which contained the second best Christmas gift.

The two pink lines spoke for themselves. For once in his life, he was well and truly speechless. She was not only giving him herself, but another person. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this, and nothing in his life had made him this happy. When he looked up from the box to her face and saw a mis of happy expectation and pure terror, he nearly lost it.

On the floor in front of their Christmas tree, they celebrated their love for each other, the beginning of new life. Yes, theirs was a May-December relationship, but not just in the usual sense ....


End file.
